


Happy Birthday, Sunshine

by heyitsjiraiya



Series: Tomoko Yamashina - Persona 4 [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen, happy birthday sunshine boy, im gonna make a series out of this eventually, im not very good so bear with me, its yosukes birthday, ive got like an hour to type this whole thing, so it might come out on the 23rd instead, this is VERY last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsjiraiya/pseuds/heyitsjiraiya
Summary: Tomoko and the rest of the Investigation Team celebrate Yosuke's birthday. That's literally it.
Series: Tomoko Yamashina - Persona 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799680
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here. I know it's bad, you don't need to tell me. Constructive criticism only, please.

( _Wed, 06/22, 7:00 am)_

I slam my hand on the table of the Junes food court. "Today is Yosuke's birthday. What are we going to do for it?"

Teddie jumps. "Didn't that hurt, Tomo-chan?"

"Yes, but I'm too extra to care. Any ideas, guys?"

Rise practically jumps out of her seat. "How about a party? Nothing too big, obviously. Just the team and maybe Nanako."

"Not to mention there wouldn't be time to plan a big celebration on such short notice," Naoto points out.

I look off to the left, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Sorry, guys. It's Yosuke's day off today, so I called you guys you at a time that I'd knew he'd still be sleeping," I mutter sheepishly.

"Is _that_ why you woke us all up at 6:30?" Chie complains.

"Yep!"

"I mean," Kanji starts, " _some_ of us were already awake by then."

"Shut up!"

I slam my hand back down, hurting myself and startling Teddie again. "Stay on topic! We've only got a few hours to plan and set up, so we _need_ to think of _something_."

Yu puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Tomoko. We're all smart, we'll think of something."

"Have you thought of anything yet, Yu?" I ask, starting into his pretty grey eyes.

He nods. "Well, not a _whole_ idea but it's a starts."

_(5 Hours Later, 12:00 pm)_

"Jesus Christ, Yosuke, slow down!" I laugh, running after him.

"But i thought you wanted a race!" he shouts back.

"I'll beat you one of these days, Sunshine."

"Oh, yeah?"

"You better turn your pretty face back to the Samegawa!"

Sure enough, he beats me to the pavilion our friends our standing under, though he's nice enough to stop and wait for me. I stand next to him, panting. Teddie runs up to me, eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright, Tomo-chan!?"

I wave him off and stand up. "Just out of breath, Ted. Races'll do that to ya."

Chie clears her throat in front of us. "Happy birthday, Yosuke!"

"Happy birthday!" everyone chimes.

He smiles his brightest sunshine smile. "Thanks, guys."

I jump up and clap once. "Presents first!" I hand him a few pieces of paper. "Here's mine."

The whole team gathers around him as he looks through them.

"Wow, Tomoko-chan! These are amazing!" Yukiko remarks.

"Thanks! I worked really hard on them." I gave him three drawings: one of Jiraiya, one of Susano-o, and a group shot of the whole team.

"Thanks, Tomoko," Yosuke says, beaming at me.

I put my arm over his shoulders and give him my own sunshine smile. "Happy birthday, Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably have to link a Tumblr post about my Persona OCs later.


End file.
